Way to Love You
by Yoru no tsukiakari
Summary: aku dan kau seperti abc dan juga xyz/takkan pernah bisa berdekatan/beri aku satu kesempatan/jika gagal aku menjauh dari hidupmu/chapter 2: i'm ABC &you are XYZ update /ganti summary/langsung baca aj/riview please
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : what to do? Help me please..

Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto

Warning : OC, OOC, Typo, gaje

.

.

Romance, friendship, hurt/comfort

.

.

Present

.

.

Way to Love You

.

.

.

Happy reading !

06:00 am

Dari semalam Konoha diguyur hujan deras hingga pagi ini walaupun intensitasnya lebih rendah. Biasanya kalau seperti itu udara menjadi lebih dingin membuat semua orang masih bergeremul selimut enggan beranjak dari kasur yang rasa lebih nyaman dari biasanya, ah tapi tidak dengan tokoh utama kita yang satu ini disaat yang lainnya bermalas-malasan di rumah, dia malah terlihat rapi dengan seragam sekolah KHS seperti sailor dilapisi sweater pink dengan rok 10 cm di atas lutut berwarna dongker, memakai kaus kaki berwarna sama di bawah lutut dan juga sepatu pantopel hitam semangat melangkah kaki di jalan yang penuh dengan genangan air yang menimbulkan suara ciprakan air.

Kalau kalian pikir dia rajin sekali pagi-pagi berangkat ke sekolah? TET TOT itu salah besar, ia rela pagi sekali berangkat sekolah untuk melakukan runtinitas yang telah ia lakukan sejak setahun lalu. Ingin tahu? Yuk lihat!.

Skip

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura pov

Hai! Watashi wa Haruno Sakura desu, umur 16 tahun kelas XI c. Rambutku berwarna pink sesuai dengan namaku Sakura, hidung mancung, mata warna emerald, bibir merah jambu tipis, jidat le.. #huh lupakan#, tinggi 160 dan aku rasa cukup dengan perkenalannya aku tak punya banyak waktu,aku harus secepat mungkin ke sekolah.

Kalau tidak bisa terlambat melakukan rutinitasku ini mumpung sekolah sepi jadi tidak ada yang mengganggung -cengarcengir gaje-. Eits kalian pasti pikir yang negatif ya -smrik- atau *malah aku :6* ingat ini rated T lol.

End Sakura pov

Konoha High school

Sakura sudah tiba di gerbang sekolahnya, ia berlari-lari kecil masuk menuju kelas XI c. Setelah sampai Sakura menaruh tas di bangku ketiga dari depan dekat jendela dan mengeluarkan sebuah kamera kemudian dia keluar dari kelas menuju suatu tempat dibelakang sekolah.

Di belakang sekolah KHS ini terdapat lapangan basket yang dibatasi jaring-jaring yang mengelilinginya. Di samping kiri dan kanan pintu masuk lapangan berdiri kokoh pohon besar dan berbagai bunga serta tanaman lainnya yang membuatnya terlihat asri. Jika kita perhatikan kembali kedalam lapangan ada dua ring di kiri kanan lapangan juga berberapa bangku panjang di sekitar lapangan, di tempat inilah yamg membuat tertarik sakura melakukan rutinitasnya dengan kamera sejak 1 tahun lalu.

ia akan memotret objek indah di sana, dipikir kembali tak ada yang begitu menarik di sana toh hanya ada benda mati sudah pasti Sakura lihat setiap sekolah bukan itu yang menarik perhatiannya, tapi objek hidup alias manusia alias orang #mulai ngelantur author- yang sedang bermain basket di sana.

Sakura berjalan pelan dan bersembunyi di balik pohon besar sambil menggenggam kamera. Sakura tersenyum melihat sosok pria yang bermain basket rupanya belum terlambat untuknya , sakura mulai memotret setiap gerakan pria itu.

Duk..duk...srek.. ...duk

Pria tersebut berhasil memasukkan bola ke ring nampak jelas ada seulas senyum tipis- yang tidak pernah ia perlihatkan kecuali keluarga dan orang terdekatnya- rasa bangga terpampang di wajahnya pasti tak terlewatkan oleh kamera Sakura. Pria ini begitu digilai hampir semua siswi di KHS termasuk sakura, ia berwajah tampan minim ekspresi, kulit putih agak pucat, rambut raven model chikenbutt,tinggi 175 cm namanya Uchiha Sasuke.

Kembali ke Sakura

Sakura diam2 memotret sasuke latihan basket sendirian melompat kegirangan sambil melihat hasil karyanya-foto Sasuke senyum- dan berteriak kecil namun cukup dapat didengar oleh Sasuke dan saat itulah Sasuke baru menyadari ia tak sendirian.

"Siapa di sana?" kata Sasuke sambil melangkah keluar mencari sumber suara itu. Sakura takut, "Bagaimana ini aku pasti ketahuan?!" memejamkan matanya karena takut ketahuan mulai coba mengintip ternyata Sasuke mulai mendekat ke arah tempatnya secepat kilat Sakura lari ke sisi lapangan yang tertutup tumbuhan menjalar, saking buru-buru ia tak tahu kalau saputangannya jatuh.

Disaat itulah sasuke sudah berada di luar lapangan dan melihat sekitar tidak satu orangpun. Sasuke pun membalikkan badan masuk kembali ke lapangan, tak sengaja mata Onyxnya melihat ada saputangan. "Hn, saputangan siapa ini?", sambil menggengam saputangan itu terlihatlah tulisan bordir disana berinisial SH. Bersamaan dengan Sasuke menemukan inisial itu, Sakura tak sengaja menginjak ranting.

Krek..

"Siapa di sana! Jangan main-main denganku keluar kau!" geram Sasuke.

"Ceroboh sekali kau sakura(memukul kepalanya), kalau ketahuan sasuke pasti membenciku lagi ah bagaimana ini?" bisik sakura.

Tap..Sasuke mulai mendekat ke tempat persembunyian Sakura

.

.

Tap..

.

.

Deg..deg jantung Sakura mulai berdegup kencang setiap Sasuke satu demi satu langkah mulai mendekat padanya

.

.

Tap..deg..tap..deg

.

.

.

Tap..tap

.

.

.

Deg..deg

.

.

.

.

Tap..tap..tap

.

.

.

Deg..deg..deg

.

.

.

5 langkah lagi mulai dekat

4

3

2

1

"Kena kau!" kata Sasuke melihat bayangan seseorang

.

.

Deg..deg..deg

Dan disaat itu Sakura merasakan ada yang menepuk pundaknya.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Tolong selamatkan aku", kata sakura dalam hati yang mulai menangis.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued/delete?

.

.

Reviews please ^_^


	2. Chapter 2 : i'm ABC & you are XYZ

Chapter 2 : I'm ABC & you are XYZ

Naruto

belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Way to Love You

Story by Flower Sakura-chan

Warning : oc, ooc, typo bertebaran, gaje

Deg...deg...deg..deg

Disaat yang bersamaan Sakura merasakan ada yang menepuk pundaknya.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Tolong selamatkan aku", kata Sakura dalam hati.

.

.

.

~Happy reading minna!~

"Kena kau!" kata Sasuke saat melihat ada bayangan dibalik tumbuhan rambat itu. Sedikit lagi Sasuke mencapai tempat Sakura.

"TEMEEEEEEE" teriak lelaki berambut kuning jabrik, Naruto dari kejauhan.

"Hn, dasar dobe mengganggu saja" ucap Sasuke jengkel melihat Naruto menghampirinya. Sasuke kembali melihat ke arah tumbuhan rambat itu tapi ternyata tak ada siapa-siapa. '_Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja'._

Naruto sudah berada di samping Sasuke, "Oy teme, kau sedang lihat apa?" sambil mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke.

"Hn, bukan urusanmu dobe!". "Ah teme kau tidak asik" sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala

Sasuke pun berbalik ke lapangan mengambil tasnya.

"TEMEEE JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKUUUU!" Kata Naruto sambil berlari mengejar Sasuke yang berjalan meninggalkannya menuju kelas.

Di dalam UKS

Sakura menatap garang orang menyebalkan-Ino/sahabatnya- di depannya, tatapannya begitu tajam seolah-olah bisa menerkam kapan saja. Walaupun Ino menyelamatkan dari sasuke tapi ia tetap tidak suka dengan caranya.

Flashback mode on

_Tap...tap...tap..tap_

_Degg...deg...deg_

_'I-itu suara langkah me-ndekat bagaimana ini, kalau ketahuan bisa gawat Sasuke pasti tambah benci padaku' ucap Sakura dalam hati._

_Tap...tap.._

_"Kena kau!" kata Sasuke saat melihat ada bayangan seseorang._

_Disaat yang bersamaan Sakura merasakan ada sebuah tangan yang menepuk pundaknya.'apa yang harus kulakukan? Tolong selamatkan aku!' kata sakura dalam hati. Sekarang ini ia pasrah dengan keadaan, jika Sasuke tambah membencinya. _

_Akhirnya Sakura pun menoleh ke belakang dan ternyata bukan Sasuke yang menepuknya tapi"In- ohm..hmmm...hmm" sakura berontak sambil melotot pada Ino yang seenaknya membekap mulutnya._

_"uts.. nanti Sasuke dengar!" bisik Ino. Disaat Sasuke mendekat ke tempat mereka, terdengar suara lengkingan dari Naruto. "TEMEEEEEE","hn, dasar dobe mengganggu saja" ucap Sasuke jengkel. 'Bagus si bodoh naruto itu datang di saat yang tepat' kata Ino dalam hati._

_"Forehead, saatnya kita pergi dari sini" Sakura mengangguk setuju, Ino pun membawa Sakura pergi._

_Ino masuk ke dalam UKS bersama Sakura yang masih dibekap mulutnya membuatnya susah bernapas."forehead...forehead sebaiknya kau hentikan kebiasanmu itu, kalau Sasuke tahu bagaimana? Kau tidak kapok apa dengan kejadian beberapa bulan lalu! Forehead, kau mengerti tidak? Hei forehead jawab- "_

_Tidak ada jawaban ia menoleh pada Sakura, "Kau kenapa? Forehead" dan Sakura menunjuk tangan Ino yang berada di mulutnya. Ino melepaskan tangannya dari Sakura- menghirup udara sebanyak2-," he...he..he maaf ya Saki aku lupa-menjulurkan lidah-" Sakura kembali pulih dari sesakpun mendengus keras dan melotot pada Ino._

End flashback

"Hey forehead hentikan tatapanmu itu. Sudahlah-mengkibas2kan tangan- begitu saja kau marah, ingat berteriamakasihlah pada malaikat penolongmu ini kalau tak ada aku akan jadi apa nasibmu di sana-" Sakura mendelik kesal sahabatnya.

"Diam kau Ino PIG, aku tak mau kau sudah buat jantungku hampir copot dan sesak napas karna tindakanmu!" potong Sakura.

"Kan tadi aku sadah minta maaf-"

"Iya ya~ ku maafkan sebaiknya kita ke kelas sekarang!", "siap foreheaaad".

Sementara itu, Sasuke masih memikirkan siapa pemilik saputangan yang dia temukan.

'SH sepertinya aku tahu siapa pemiliknya' Sasuke pun menyeringai. "Dobe istirahat nanti kau ke kelas hinatakan-"

"iya memangnya kenapa teme? Tumben sekali kau mau ikut denganku biasa kau hanya duduk diam di kelas" jawab Naruto heran.

"hn, aku hanya ada urusan sebentar dengan seseorang di sana" lanjutnya dengan seringai yang masih setia terbentik di bibirnya.

"Terserahmulah teme, asalkan kau berjanji saja tidak akan membuat onar " naruto khawatir, "hn- "

SKIP

Tet tet

Bel istirahat berbunyi, "Baik, lanjutkan tugas kalian tadi di rumah. Sampai jumpa besok"ucap kakashi-sensei sambil keluar dari kelas murid yang lainnya berhamburan keluar kelas entah itu ke kantin, lapangan, ataupun perpus. Kelas Sakura terlihat sepi hanya tinngal sakura dan teman-temannya, mereka sengaja keluar kelas agak lambat mengingat pintu masuk penuh sesak oleh murid lain.

"hah akhirnya istirahat juga,ke kantin yuk perutku sudah lapar sejak tadi kepalaku rasanya mau pecah mengerjakan rumus-rumus itu buat energi terkuras".

"Oya ku lihat dari tadi kau minta bantuan terus pada sakura. Energi terkuras apanya kaukan hanya tinggal menyalin saja!-" sela gadis bercepol dua,

"Enak saja aku tidak begitu tahu, hanya bertanya saja sama forehead~" Ino membela diri.

"-" lanjut gadis bercepol dua, "Biarin weeek!" ejek Ino.

Hinata melerai mereka, "Su..dahlah I..Ino-chan, Tenten-chan". "huh" Ino dan Tenten membuang muka bersamaan.

"Biarkan mereka, Hinata lebih kita tinggalkan mereka, ayo! Ke ...-" Sakura menggosok hidungnya yang gatal, "a..pa saku-chan baik-ba..ik saja?" tanya hinata khawatir.

"Dari sejak belajar dimulai kau bersin terus, lebih baik ke UKS" kata Tenten. Sakura menggelengkan kepala," Tidak perlu. Ini hanya sakit biasa, mungkin karna kena gerimis tadi pagi- Oh iya mana saputanganku?" sambil merogoh saku roknya.

Saat sakura sibuk mencari sapu tangan, di lain tempat Naruto dan Sasuke berjalan menuju kelas Hinata.

"KYA ITU SASUKE-KUN!"

"SASUKE-SENPAI KAU KEREN SEKALIII"

"SASUKEEE AKU CINTA PADA MUUU",

di sepanjang lorong kelas yang di lalui Sasuke dan Naruto penuh dengan teriakan fansgirl Sasuke.

"Seperti biasanya Teme selalu digilai para gadis. Hey teme-menyenggol lengan sasuke-, tidak menyapa fansgirlmu hm?" tanya Naruto dengan nada menggoda, "hn"

"Sasuke, sasuke kau ini apa salahnya sesekali lembut pada perempuan". Sasuke diam tak menanggapi Naruto.

Mereka tiba di kelas Hinata, Sasuke melihat Sakura yang mencari sesuatu pun menyeringai mengetahuinya sedangkan Naruto langsung menerobos masuk menghampiri Hinata.

"HINATA-CHAAAN, ayo ke kantin kita makan ramen! Naruto cengir sambil merangkulnya tak menyadari muka Hinata sudah seperti kepiting rebus." Kau berisik sekali naruto!" protes Tenten, naruto jawab,"Maaf tenten, aku hanya sedang bersemangat saja hari ini he..he"

'Setahuku dia semangat yang terlalu berlebihan setiap hari deh' kata Tenten sweatdrop.

Sakura masih belum menyadari Sasuke ada di kelas, ia masih sibuk dengan saputangannya yang hilang. Ia bertanya pada Ino,

"Pig, kau lihat tidak saputanganku?"

"Sepertinya aku~ tahu di..mana-" ucap Ino takut.

"Dimana?" lanjut sakura.

"Ini saputanganmu-" sambil mengulurkan saputangan milik Sakura ,"Iya. Itu milikku, kau menemukannya dima..na? hai Sasu..ke~" sakura ciut ternyata Sasuke yang menemukannya. "Hn, ku temukan di lapangan basket pagi tadi".

" " tak satu katapun keluar dari mulut saku, bibirnya terasa kelu melihat Sasuke menatap tajam padanya. "Kau tak mau berterimakasih padaku" dibalas anggukan oleh Sakura." Kurasa kau orang yang cukup pintar, aku ke sini bukan untuk hal yang sepele ini-" lanjut Sasuke.

"Teme, bukankah aku sudah bilang kau jangan buat onar di sini! " bisik Naruto. "hn, tenang saja dobe aku hanya memberi peringatan padanya"

Suasana semakin tegang, Sakura cemas apa yang ingin Sasuke katakan. Sedangkan Ino khawatir dengan Sakura juga Tenten dan Hinata yang tidak tahu masalah yang terjadi hanya bisa diam.

"Haruno, kuperingatkan padamu sekali lagi berhentilah mengusik hidupku baik mengikutiku atau memotretku diam-diam. Kau mengerti?" mata tajam Sasuke terus menatap mata Sakura yang masih berdiri kaku didepannya.

Sakura yang diam menghela napas, ia mencoba memberanikan diri untuk bicara dengan Sasuke. "Kenapa-" kata Sakura lirih,

"Kenapa. Bagiku kau dan fansgirl itu sama saja, kalian sama-sama melakukan hal yang tak berguna. Kau tahu, Haruno kau menyebalkan"-Sakura terkejut-.

"Aku dan kau seperti abc dan juga xyz, awal dan akhir takkan pernah bisa berdekatan. Kita tak cocok sebaiknya hilangkan rasa sukamu itu" lanjut Sasuke. Sakura mengepalkan tangan dan berbicara,"Kesempatan-"

"Hn" sasuke mengkerut dahi.

"Beri aku kesempatan satu kali saja, hanya satu kali untuk merubah pikiranmu tentangku. Jika dalam waktu satu tahun, aku tak bisa membuatmu jatuh cinta padamu akanku lepaskan perasaan ini dan menyikir dari kehidupanmu" Sakura dengan penuh keyakinan.

Sasuke yang melihat itu tersentak kaget begitu juga dengan semuanya. Melihat keyakinan di mata Sakura, Sasuke mencoba untuk memberi Saku satu kali kesempatan,"Baiklah, kita mulai besok dan ingat perkataanmu tadi jika kau gagal menjauhlah dari kehidupanku"

"Dobe, kita kembali ke kelas" Sasuke melangkah keluar dari kelas. Tanpa di ketahui mereka ada satu orang lain mendengar, "Ini menarik!" ucap orang itu menyeringai.

Naruto terdiam sejak tadi pun angkat suara, "Hinata. Sepertinya kita tidak jadi ke kantin, aku mengejar Teme dulu. Sakura, berjuanglah. Jaa semua" Naruto berlalu dari sana.

Ino marah pada Sakura, "Saki kau membuat keputusan yang salah-

"Tapi bagiku tidak",

"Tetap saja dan apa-apaan itu menjauh dari kehidupan Sasuke" Ino menghela napas, ia khawatir Sakura akan sakit hati nantinya.

"Ino benar saku kau seharusnya pikirkan dulu sebelum memutuskan. Aku takut kau terluka saku" kata Tenten sambil menepuk pundak Sakura, Hinata mengangguk tanda ia setuju dengan Tenten."Sakura-chan, a..pa kau yakin dengan kepu..tusanmu. I..tu.?"

"Aku sudah yakin dengan keputusanku. Jadi kalian tak usah khawatir" jawab Sakura melihat kekhawatiran Ino, Tenten, dan Hinata. Ino merangkul pundak Sakura, "Jika itu menjadi keputusanmu, kami semua hanya bisa mendukung" dibalas anggukan oleh Tenten dan Hinata. "Terimakasih, semua!" Sakura tersenyum.

Skip

Esok harinya

"Hoaaam" Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya, ia menegakkan badan sambil merentangkan tangan. Dia melihat kearah jam menunjukkan pukul 05:00 ini berarti hari ini adalah hari dimulainya Sakura untuk membuat Sasuke jatuh cinta padanya.

"Yosh! Sakura kau pasti bisa YEAY! teriak Sakura, "Saku, ini masih pagi jangan teriak-teriak" omel ibu Sakura.

"iya, kaasan" sahut Sakura dan ia pun berjalan ke kamar mandi.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Balasan review:

Lukireichan : ini lanjutannya selamaat baca. Terima kasih udah review

buat fic that girl belum bisa update mungkin minggu depan#ngumpul ide dulu.

Mind review?


End file.
